roleplay
by xoxoamberxo
Summary: Natsu and Lucy have switched body's. How will this effect their relationship? Will they ever find someone to fix them? Will things ever be the same again? Normal POV
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my first fanfiction so sorry if it's really bad**

**Summary: Nastu and Lucy swap personalities and magic so they have to find a way to switch back  
**

Where am I? Whose clothes are these? Wait these are Natsu's clothes. But why am I in them? Why are my arms so muscular? Why am I so hot? Why isn't my Fairy Tail stamp on my hand? Why is it on my shoulder? This is all too confusing!

**_Flash Back:_**

_"Nastu stop fighting and run! His magic is too strong!" I screamed to Natsu. "No! I have to try because if I don't he will hurt you," Nastu told me while struggling to stand back up from the last blow he just took. Why is he so thickheaded I thought. Nastu ran straight for his opponent and hit him square in the face with full force but it did nothing but make him take a few steps back. The he threw Natsu on the ground and kicked him in the stomach. All the sudden we were lifted in the air by a dark red light. Pain filled my body and then everything went black._

**_Flash Back End._**

I slowly yet painfully stood up and went to have a look at where Nastu was. But all I saw was my body lying on the ground, blond hair and all. I walked towards my body and poked it, not sure it I would feel the poke or not. But to my surprise I didn't and my body woke up. My body stared at me, screamed and tried to crawl away but fell flat on its face in pain. "Hello, my body," I said to it. But it was not with my voice. It was Natsu's voice. "Why are you in my body," The person in my body said to me. "Me in your body, you're in mine! And who are you anyway?" I snapped back. "Well I'm Natsu Drangneel, of course! Now who are you?" my body (Natsu) said. "Lucy . . . . Heartfilia," I told Natsu.

"So . . ."

"We . . ."

"Body swapped!?"

**Sorry it's so short but I hope you like it. This is not the end I will updated **

**Review Like and show your friends**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

" No, This can't be happening! Right? When I wake up I am gonna be sleeping on the ground and be in my normal body," I said hoping that what I said was true. "Natsu pinch me! I need to know if this is fake or real." I walked toward Natsu and put my arm in his hand. "Now pinch me." I ordered. " What ever you say." He pinched me as hard as he could. Yelping in pain I fall on my butt. I stand up, rubbing my butt ,"that hurt" I whined. " Don't touch my butt!" Natsu yelled. I quickly remembered that it wasn't my butt I was rubbing it was Natsu's and while mentally slapping myself I took my hands away. There was a couple moments of awkward silence but then Natsu broke it." What are we going to do now? If we stay away too long they will get worried, especially Happy," Natsu said reminding me how we are going to have to tell the guild about this. " Well it looks like we should go and tell the guild. Maybe Levy-chan can figure something out." We walked to where the train was and got on. As the train started to move I felt my stomach turn and all the sudden I felt like I was gonna throw up. So this is how Natsu feels when we go on trains and such, I thought. "I don't feel sick!" Natsu yelled. Natsu looked over to me and saw that I had the sickness instead of him. "Hey do you want to lay on my shoulder, you don't look so good." he said sweetly while giggling. He sits down next to me and takes my head and put on his shoulder. Feeling comfortable I drift off to sleep. Next, thing I know Natsu's shaking me up because it's time to get off the train. I feel asleep on Natsu for 2 hours!? Well it was comfortable. We walked out of the train and onto the street. Along the way we planned what we were going to the guild about the whole body switch thing. before we knew it we were in front of the guild. Ok . . .

3 . . .

2 . . .

1 . . .

Go

We walk into the guild and all eyes were on us." I have an announcement," Natsu send , but to the guild it looked like I was the one announcing things. "Did you guys complete your job," Gray asked. I totally forgot. We didn't even finish our job. Well too bad this was too important. "Ok Lucy tell us what you have to say," Master said. Natsu walked to the nearest table and stood on top of it. Before Natsu cold say anything Happy came flying up to me thinking I was Natsu. " NATSU!" The blue cat ran into my chest and hugged me tight. "You should have told me you were going on a job! I was worried sick!" Happy said like a scared parent. " Shhhhhhh," I told him as Natsu began to speak.

" I am not Lucy!" he said. The whole guild was confused but silent. " and I am not Natsu!" I yelled. Just adding to the confusion. "We have switched body's" we say in unison. The whole guild gasped. the it turned into extreme laughter. as expected nobody believed us. " We can prove it!". I walk up to Levy-chan. " I will tell you something that only I know. You should know that I wouldn't tell Natsu this just for some little prank," then I get close to her ear and whisper her secret into her ear. " Lu-chan?" she asks with a scared but concerned look. "Yep," I gave her the same look back to her. The whole guild was shocked , and it became as loud as ever. " Do you think Natsu's gonna be alright?," Gray asked Erza. " Lets hope so," Erza replied. Then master silenced everyone and started to talk. " So, you and Lucy switched bodies?" he asked. "Yep," Natsu replied. " Do you have any idea how to switch back," Master asked. The I chirped in. "That's where we thought Levy-chan could help". I walked back over to Levy-chan. " Levy-chan will you help me find a way to change me and Natsu back to our normal bodies," I asked. " I would have helped even if you didn't ask!". " Well then lets get started!" I screamed and then Levy-chan, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy, Master and I walked into the guild library and look for books that have anything to do with bodies and switching. We took them all and brought them to a table and put them in huge stacks. Levy-chan gave me a pair of her glasses so I could read the books really fast.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH!," Levy-chan screamed. It's been about 7 hours since we first started searching and we have gone through 25,669 books. "What, did you find something!" I scream while jumping out of my chair and mentally reminding myself to not seat in a chair too long because Natsu's body was **not** made for sitting. " YES, YES, YES, YES, YES! I found out that there is a way to switch you and Natsu back!," Levy-chan said looking proud of herself. "Well how!?" I ask impatiently." Well you will have to go to 7 towns to get different parts of the ingredients to make a special potion to switch you two back. But only people with switched bodies can go because where the ingredients are , there are barriers so that normal people can't get in. Also, there are dragons guarding all of the ingredients so you are going have to fight them to get the things you need. so you and Natsu have to go to Gardfightes, Harfednts, Amebents, Bechane, Kabreisa, Moadme and Diushent to get all the ingredients you need for the potion." she finished talking and I went to tell Natsu the plan. After I explained the plan to Natsu he only had one question. " Since our bodies switched doesn't that mean our magic switched too?" he asked. Oh no, I haven't even thought about magic. So how are we so how are we supposed to fight with out knowing how to use each others magic." I don't know. How bout right now we go outside and practice each others magic?" I asked. " That's a good idea," Natsu agreed. So we walk outside and we decide that I was gonna learn Natsu's magic first because we were fighting dragons. After a while I got used to his magic and I could use it pretty good, not as good as him though. So I try to do a bigger move than the other ones and I ended up burning down a big tree or 2. " Great job, Luce!" Natsu praised. "Thanks," then all the sudden I felt tired and my legs were weak. My knees gave in and I started to fall. But I was stopped by Natsu who caught me by the waist. " Thanks again," I told him. " Like I would let you fall," I stared into my brown eyes and he stared into his onyx eyes and then we got closer . . .

and closer . . .

and closer . . .

Until our noses were touching. Then Natsu pulled me into a kiss.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I will update soon. chapter 1 was short so I deiced to** **write chapter 2**

**Please follow my story and tell your friends**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Natsu and I pulled out of the kiss. Wait , ME AND NATSU JUST KISSED! While he was in my body I might add." Lu-chan!" Levy-chan called. "That's my cue" I said awkwardly while walking away from the scene. With slight hesitation Natsu tagged along behind me. "Lu-chan!" Levy-chan said worriedly. "Yeah Levy-chan" by then I was next to her. "I found some new information , that I don't think you are going to like" The tone in her voice made me worried. "What's the news" I questioned her. "Well it's that if you are in an other persons body for more than six weeks than your personalities will be switched forever". WHAT! What is Levy-chan talking about! She's just kidding right, a funny joke. " You're kidding right Levy-chan?" I asked nervously hoping what I was thinking was true. "As much as I hate to say it Lu-chan, I am not joking, you could be stuck in Natsu's body forever. "I sit in a chair and hold my face by my forehead. "This is going to be a crazy trip" I murmured." Ah, Luce don't be so down it makes me feel upset, too." Natsu's said. "Ok, ok well any let's go home and pack for tomorrow because we are leaving early in the morning, around 6:30" I told Natsu. " 6:30 is so early could we go later like 12:30" Natsu whined. "No we have to go early but if 6:30 is too early then we are going at 7, ok?" I ordered. "Ok, I get it' Natsu sighed and walked to the door and waited for me. I started to walk toward the door "Bye Levy-chan, Thanks for the help today! See you in 6 weeks hopefully in my body" I said nonchalantly. " Bye-Bye!" Levy giggled back. Then me and Natsu were out the door. Natsu walked me to my house and we said good-bye.

* * *

**Normal POV**

It was early in the morning when Lucy took a hot pink suitcase and grabbed a bundle of clothes all different colors and stuffed them all in, and closed the suitcase. She walked outside only to see Natsu in Lucy's body with unbrushed hair wearing the same outfit as yesterday her signature look, a white vest-like top with 2 curved stripes going down and one across the middle and a blue short shirt with boots and a belt for her keys and whip, while laying on the ground like a cat fast asleep. "Natsu you better wake up before I smack you into the water to wake you up" She said calmly trying to wake up the dragon slayer but it didn't work. Lucy picked Natsu up but they neck of his shirt, more like her shirt, and he wake up but it was too late, Lucy slapped him across the face sending him flying into the clod water. Swimming up as quickly as he cloud Natsu reached the surface and gasped for air. "Luce there was no need for that" Natsu whined with a sad puppy dog face. "Yes there was! You can't just go about doing whatever you want in my body!" Lucy screamed at Natsu mad that he didn't care if he ruined her reputation. " I have a reputation to keep around here and I can't have you braking it" Lucy said sternly because nobody can stay mad at that pink haired boy forever. " Ok, I will try my best!" He said cheerfully, giving her some hope. Natsu swam to the edge of the stream and Lucy held out her hand to help Natsu up out of the water. "We are changing your clothes and brushing your hair" Looking at Natsu he was soaked and blond hair started to frizz. Lucy took Natsu inside her house and into the bathroom. She took a blindfold and put it on his face. To make sure he wasn't looking she ducktaped every little whole he could look through. Once she was satisfied with her work she started to change Natsu into some new dry clothes of hers. He was now wearing a pair of jean shorts with a red shirt with pink writing on it and a pair of white sneakers. Then Lucy started to work on his hair but all she did was straighten his hair and put the top half in a side ponytail and the bottom half straight down. Quickly she ripped the blindfold off Natsu's face along with the ducktape. He screamed in pain and held his face. "Ok we are all good!" Lucy said while smiling with joy. "Luce, you could have warned me!" Natsu whined. "Oh, maybe I should have" Lucy said with fake sympathy. "That's mean, Luce" Natsu cried. "Well, let's go say our goodbyes to the guild!" Lucy said while skipping away with Natsu right behind. After a short walk Lucy and Natsu were at the guild. " Hello everyone" Lucy said. "We are going to go now!" Natsu said, " Good luck" Everyone in Fairy Tail said. " Lu-chan wait, I made a map and the list of the cities you have to go to" Levy handed Lucy the map with the list. " Thanks Levy-chan" I yell as we walk out the door. As we walk out the door we run straight into Lisanna. "Hey, Lisanna how have you been?" Lucy asked. " Great Natsu! I just got back form a mission. Gladly it only lasted three days. But I see you and Lucy finished your mission!" Lisanna said, not knowing that Lucy and Natsu switched bodies. "Oh, yeah we didn't finish it." Natsu sad shyly. "Oh well that's too bad. Well anyways can I talk to you Natsu, Alone?" Lisanna asked grabbing Lucy by the arm But before they had anytime to protest Lucy was already being dragged along by Lisanna, After a long drag Lisanna stopped next to a big park and we sat down on a wooden bench and watching all the small children play. Lisanna turned and faced Lucy. " Well Natsu, there is something I really wanted to tell you for a long time now and I think we have known each other long enough now that I can tell you what I feel about you." Lisanna said while slightly blushing. " This may not come out as I wanted to but as long as you understand then that's ok with me." Lucy stayed silent the whole time because Lisanna was talking so fast she was almost not breathing. " well here goes nothing, I . . . . . . . I . . . . I love you" Lisanna said quickly. You could just hear it in her voice she was so scared of rejection. Then before Lucy could even explain her situation and that she wasn't Natsu she felt a pair a lips on hers and those lips were attached to Lisanna. Lucy's mind went black. _Me and Lisanna kissed?_

* * *

**I don't know if I will make a posting schedule but for now it will just be random because my sister only gives me the computer so much so look out for when I post! Most likely I won't be able to post this much regularly because this was a light week.**

**REVIEW ! Follow and show your friends!**

**But don't forget to REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Lucy POV:**

"EHHHHH!" I screamed after Lisanna took her lips off of me. She . . . . I . . . . EHHHHHHH! What? Wait Lisanna likes Natsu! EHHHHHHHHHHH! Too much to take in. Take it slow Lucy. Ok, so first of all Lisanna and I just kissed because Lisanna likes Natsu and because of this whole body switching thing Lisanna thinks I am Natsu because I am in his body. Ok, this makes things less confusing." Ummmm..." I started to say but I was cut off by a screaming Natsu. Here Natsu was finally catching up to me and Lisanna. " Natsu!" Natsu screamed, waving his arms as he ran up to us." Natsu ... we ... are ... going ... to ... miss .. the .. train" Natsu said while trying to catch his breath. " But me and Natsu are talking about something very important, Lucy" Lisanna said with an angry emphasis on "very important". " Sorry Lisanna, this is going to have to wait , Bye!" Natsu said while grabbing my hand and dashing off leaving a pouting Lisanna sitting on a park bench. We kept running till they got to the train station. We bought their tickets and boarded the train. In chain reaction as soon as the train started to move my stomach started to do summersaults. " Feeling sick again? " Natsu said with my favorite toothy grin. " Y-yeah" I barely managed to say. " Want to lay on my shoulder again?" Natsu asked kindly. " Thanks Natsu" With that I put my head on his shoulder. So warm I thought. "And after this whole situation ends you need to have a talk with Lisanna. Ok?" I told Natsu. " Ok, I get it I will talk to her. Anyways what did Lisanna have to say that was so important?" What was I going to tell him! It's not like I could say, well she just wanted to confess her love to you, she has to tell him that herself and I don't think I could be myself to say that. "Oh, yeah she didn't get to say what she wanted. You came right when she started talking" I lied. "Oh, ok" Natsu said. Ok, good he bought it. Suddenly my eye lids got heavy and I slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

" Mufh mufh mufh mufh mufh" I heard in the distance. I could feel pressure under my knees and my back. Quickly my eyes fluttered open and I jumped up from where I was. Suddenly I took everything in. I was in the middle of a street with a confused Natsu standing in front of me. " Calm down Lucy it's just me. When the train ride ended you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you. And man am I heavy! Remind me to lose some weight." " Ok I will" I giggled at the thought that Natsu wanted to lose weight. "So this is Gardfightes? It looks like the same thing from my dream." I said astonished that they could look so alike. " It's so co..." then I felt a sharp pain. I froze in place unable to finish my sentence as my mind filled with fear. " Lucy, what's wrong?" Natsu asked with concern. " I - I - I have to pee." I said with the most scared look on my face. " Then why do you look so scared?" Natsu asked no realizing their dilemma. "Remember how you are a boy" I said hand gesturing Natsu's body. " And I am a girl" then I hand gestured my body. You could see the confused look on his face wipe blank into the same scared look I had on. " Do you understand ?" I asked slowly, then he nodded. " Now how are we going to fix this problem?" I asked at the same speed. " I don't know. Lucy you are supposed to be the smart one." Natsu said. " Well I know one thing, that no matter how we do this it's going to be embarrassing" I said, scared of what was going to happen next. "Yep". Then me and Natsu started to walk. The first problem we had was to find a bathroom. After a few minutes of roaming the streets Natsu and I found a bathroom that we could use. Second problem was to make sure nobody saw us. We decided that using a girls bathroom would be easiest. Then we sent Natsu into the bathroom to make sure no one was inside the bathroom. After the coast was clear I hurried into the bathroom. Now for the hard part, how are we going to use the bathroom. We when into the handicap stall and I stood in front of the toilet. I shut my eye like if I opened them I would instantly die. With Natsu staring at my eyes making sure I didn't peek I pulled down my pants and used the bathroom. Once I pulled up my pants up I opened my eyes to see I completely missed the toilet. Glad I wasn't actually a boy I washed my hand and exited the bathroom. That was an awkward I never want to experience again. Me and Natsu walked away from where we were to go find a place we could stay for the night because it was already about 9 o'clock. Tomorrow will be the day when the fighting and searching will start so we had to get their rest. We found a nice hotel were we could stay went to our room and got ready for bed. It was a two bed room so we slept in different beds. We were all tucked in and ready to sleep. "So tomorrow is the start of our adventure?" I asked. " Yep"

* * *

**Sorry it was short I hadn't been able to get to the computer and write this chapter but I am trying to post at least once a week. I might not always get to write a week but I will try my best. Always be on the look out for new chapters.**

**REVIEW! I really want some reviews. Even if you don't have an account still review.  
Show your friends too!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Normal POV:**

There were tiny icicles dripping from the shiny ceiling. It was damp and dark except for the light shining off the glazed ceiling. There was a small pond of what looked like water but the tint of red made Lucy unsure. " Where am I?" Lucy asked with a confused look on her face. "Lucy!" A familiar voice yelled. "Who are you?!" Lucy screamed, not able to identify where and who the voice was coming from. "So sad you can't remember your old friend" The voice said sarcastically sad. "Who and where are you!?" Lucy yelled. " Who am I? Well lets just say for now, until you remember, I am your darkest nightmare! Oh, and for where am I ..." suddenly a person in a black cloak appeared still not showing their face. Realizing that the person wasn't going to show who they were she asked " How do you know me?". "Lucy, now is not the time to be interrogating me about the past. What only matters now is your destruction in the future." The person said with a menacing tone. Lucy then stood up and ran toward the person and grabbed their neck. " I don't have time to deal with you, I got important things to do" Lucy said as she tried to pull of the hood of the unidentified person. Then the person dematerialized and reformed behind her putting a knife to her neck. " Oh, Lucy. Don't try to be silly and waste your time. But you don't have to worry even if you find out who I am I would still watch you. I will be watching you Lucy so make smart choices." All the sudden the world disappeared and Lucy was back in the hotel sitting straight up in her bed, with her face all sweaty and she was breathing hard. Lucy picked up the clock on the night stand to check the time. " 4:45, huh, just a bad dream" Lucy said as she realized the cave she was just in was gone. " Right?"

* * *

**Natsu POV: **

I woke up in my bed around 10 in the morning. Lucy was already up but she seemed different like something happened last night. She was eating a granola bar we packed for the trip. " Hey Lucy, did something happen last night?" I asked her. Lucy stopped eating her granola bar. After a couple of seconds of hesitation Lucy finally answered. "No" Lucy answered. " Ok" I answered then I grabbed a granola bar and finished it in one bite. About then Lucy finished hers " Are you ready to go?" I asked excitedly. " Yep let's go" Lucy said with the same enthusiasm. So we headed out the door and finally outside the hotel. But the one thing that bothered me was that neither of use knew where we were going. Well I bet Lucy has some plan but at least I have no clue about where we were going. " So Lucy what's the plan" I asked waiting to hear her strategy. " I don't have a plan" Lucy said bluntly. " WAH!" I said surprised that my thoughts were wrong. " I am making it up as we go. Well let's go to the outskirts of town because that's were there will be more caves and fields will be." Lucy said in a smart kind of voice. " Ok!" When we were near the outskirts of town there were a lot of caves and open fields just like Lucy had predicted. We searched at every cave, every hole, under every rock, but in the end we found nothing. At around 5 pm I was sick of all this searched and nothing being found. Every once in a while when we were searching Lucy would look behind her and all around with her then go bad to work. She looked very paranoid. "Lucy I'm tired can we go back to the hotel and search tomorrow?" I asked pleadingly. " Natsu we only have so much time before we stay in each others bodies forever!" Lucy protested. " I know but we have found nothing can't we just search harder tomorrow?" I asked trying to convince her to leave. " Ok but only because I know that if I say no then its only going to be me searching" Lucy said in defeat. " Yep" I said as I happily started to walk back towards the city. Once we were back at the hotel it was around 6 pm and we still haven't had any dinner. " Hey Luce, do you want to go out to dinner?" I asked. " Why do you want to go out to dinner when we have food here?" Lucy asked while pointing to the random assortment of food. " I know we have snack food but I want to have a meal" I said. " Ok let's o out to eat, but you're paying" Lucy said while putting her shoes on. " Ok" I said and I garbed my wallet. We walked out of the hotel and into a restaurant called _El Queso_. We got a table for two right away, sat down and looked at the menu. Once we knew what we were getting, we told the waiter then waited for our food As we were waiting for our food we started to talk. " How long do you think we will be like this. You know like switched because this searching thing is harder than I thought. If it's this hard to find I think it's going to be real hard to fight that dragon. I'm a bit scared." Lucy said with a doubtful face. " Lucy trust me you are going to do fine" I said reassuringly, " and don't forget I will be with you too, so you're not alone" I said while smiling. Then you could see it on her face she was feeling better and she had confidence. Then the waiter brought us our food and we started to eat. After the thirty minute dinner we started to walk back to the hotel. As we were walking back towards the hotel all of a sudden someone grabbed Lucy's keys and ran into an ally. " I will go get him" then Natsu started to run towards the thief. Natsu grabbed the man and with a few girly punches (Natsu is still in Lucy's body) the man was out cold. "Yosh" Natsu said while picking up the key ring and put if back on the belt he was wearing where it belonged. As Lucy caught up to me she started to look around and see where. It was just a narrow alleyway with a couple of random boxes and a pothole. Lucy stared straight at the pothole. " Natsu..." Lucy said slowly but carefully, "I think we may just have found a lead". " WHAT!" I exclaimed very confusedly. " Did you look at the pothole? That's not any modern language. It's ancient and I think I have seen it before. Give me a minute to figure out what it says". Now that I look at it I didn't understand what that said, not like I cared anyways. After a few minutes of Lucy doing her deciphering thing she finally figured it out. " It means_ guardian dragon_ which sounds a lot like what we are looking for" Lucy said with a smarty pants tone. "Yosh! Since it sounds like what we are looking for why don't we just go look and see" I said trying not to show how excited I was, I wasn't doing very good of a job. " Ok, ok let's go and check" Lucy said with a smile on her face. I walked to the pothole and lifted it up. Only to find a small hole and a ladder going down. " Well going down is the only way to find out" Lucy said with a bit of fright in her voice. I went in first and slowly climbed down the narrow hole as the dirt scrapped my back. As we got down deeper we could see a dim light and the narrow hole started to get damp and hot. Also at random point the ground started to shake and you could hear a muffled sound in the distance. As we continued to descend the dim light kept on getting brighter and brighter. When I finally reached to bottom all I could see was a huge blinding light. The light finally dimmed down and my eyes adjusted. " It couldn't be..."

* * *

**Another chapter done! Whoo! My sister is really stubborn when it comes to giving me the computer so I can only write so much. Also I might not be able to write this week because its April vacation and so my mom likes to travel so I most likely wont have enough time. But I will try my best to make time. This is my longest chapter yet!**

**RVEIW! I don't know how many times I can say this!**

**I want you to REVEIW my story. That's all I can ask from you ok!**

**Oh and sorry about the cliffhanger! ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

**How did you like the cliffhanger. I wanted to write this chapter so bad so I am writing in on a train. Well at least the first paragraph. Ps trains a pretty cool. Coming back home from a trip to Maine. I got an iPhone while I was in Maine. I am happy.**

**Have you ever heard or watched Anohana. I love that show with I my heart and I just rewatched it for the like 83rd time and I still cry at the end. It's just SO good. I can't even express how much I love that show. Write in the reviews and tell me if you have seen it and your opinion if you haven't seen that show you NEED to watch it NOW!**

**Also it's really hard for me not to use some Japanese in this so I am going to have a key after every chapter when I use Japanese. Plus it will be underlined.**

** I am thinking that for now on I am just going to write in _Normal_ POV and just put their thoughts in italics. Well here is Chapter 6. Be happy.**

* * *

" I couldn't be" Natsu said shocked at what he as witnessing. Lucy stared into the larger bright cave with many wooden shelves with colorful glass bottles with random poisons and such in them. But what caught her eye was the larger red dragon a couple yards in front of her, also the red box behind the dragon which seemed the dragon was guarding. " I think this is it" Natsu said still in shock. " Yeah I think it is" Lucy said in the same tone. **"** **WHO ARE YOU?!" **the dragon screamed realizing he wasn't the only one in the cave. " I am Natsu and this is Lucy. We have switched bodies and we need what is in that box to help us get unswitched" Natsu said in a fearless tone. **" One thing I know you have switched bodies or else you would have been melted by that light. And I like your spunk kid, but don't think I am going to just give you what's in the box just because of that" **the dragon said with a smirk on his face. " I didn't count on it" Natsu said keeping his earlier tone " we have to fight you for it" he said as a smirk bigger than the dragons appeared on his face._ This is just plain creepy_ Lucy thought as the Natsu and the dragon continued to stare at each other while smirking and nodding their heads, _I am scared to see how this is going to turn out_. **"T****he name is Billy, by the** **way" **Billy said ending the random smirking and nodding. _BILLY, what kind of name is that for a dragon_ Lucy thought with a shocked and disappointed face. " Billy? That's a suiting name for a dragon" Natsu said with a matter of fact tone. _EHHHHHH_ B_aka, Baka, Baka, Baka how stupid is this guy saying Billy is a good name for a dragon just what is wrong with him _Lucy thought as she fell to the ground. "Just what exactly is in that box, Billy" Lucy asked as she stood up from the stupidity push. **"I can't just tell you that, _silly"_** Billy said with a your so stupid kind of face. " Let's get started" Natsu said eager as ever. Natsu then pulled a key off of the belt, put the key in a puddle "Gate of the Water Bearer, I open thee! Aquarius!" he chanted, and with the ring of a bell Aquarius was out and next to him. " I thought I told you never to summon me from a puddle kid" Aquarius scowled. " Gomen, gomen demo can you help?" Natsu asked sweetly. " Tsk" Aquarius then grabbed her vase-like-bucket, summoned a whole bunch of water and threw it all at Billy. Affected by the hit Bill yelped in pain but it wasn't enough to hurt him much. " Ja ne" Natsu said while the water bearer disappeared, " Tsk don't call me for the next two weeks I'm hanging out with my boyfriend, Yeah! Boyfriend! Hahahaha!" she gloated then vanished into thin air thin. It was Lucy's turn to step up and try and harm the dragon. "_Karyū no Hōkō_!" Lucy said while blowing up her cheeks and putting her hands in front of her mouth in a straw formation. All of the sudden a large amount of fire blew out of her mouth and burned the dragons skin. After the two attacks the cave was a wreck. There was potions everywhere broken bottles, glasses and shelves. It looked like a tornado came a messed everything up. After Billy was done recovering from the large and hot blow he got back on his feet and blew hot fire towards Lucy. But just as the fire started to engulf her the flames started to disappear. Once most of the flames were gone you could see that Lucy had eaten all of the fire. " Natsu fire actually tastes pretty good!" Lucy said after her first taste of flame. " Lucky sometimes it tastes really bad" Natsu whined as he realized he missed a good meal. " " Lucy thanked as she ran up to the dragon with full speed. " _Karyū no Tekken_!" Lucy screamed and she put a fist full of flams into Billy and he went flying into the wall and screamed in pain. **" This is as far as you go kid**" Billy yelled making the ground shake. Billy started trying to claw at Lucy, trying to cut her in anyway possible. Lucy was effortlessly dodging all of his swipes but then Billy made one hit and it was right across her stomach. She streamed in pain and feel to the ground. " LUCY!" Natsu yelled as he ran towards her. Natsu picked her up and put her on the ground next to a wall. " Matte Lucy. Yakusoku you wont die" Natsu said as he stood up to face Billy, pulled out the whip and got into a fighting stance. Natsu pulled out a key " Gate of the Lion, I open thee! Leo!" he chanted and with a ring of a bell Loke was standing next to him ready to fight. " Long time no see, Lucy!" Loke said seductively. " I'm not Lucy so back away and lets fight". Confused Loke turns towards the enemy and gets ready to fight. " _Regurusu Inpakuto_!" Loke chanted as he hit the dragon with a huge impact of light. Billy feel back in pain from the impact and screamed in pain. " Thanks Loke bye!" Natsu said. " Wait! What! No!" Loke stammered as he walked towards Natsu. Loke then turned into golden dust as Natsu forced the gate shut. "Gate of the Scorpion , I open thee! Scorpio" after a bell chime there Scorpio was ready to fight. " _Sando_ Basutā" he screamed and wave of sand came and like a tornado swept up Billy and tossed him to the other side of the cave. " Thanks Scorpio" and then Scorpio was gone. Natsu was now panting and was losing his balance._ I guess I have summoned too many spirits. Let me try and do one more. _Natsu pulled out a key from the belt but stopped half way. He saw a hand on his shoulder and when he looked to see who it was it was Lucy standing up ready to fight. " No need to push your self that far. I can fight now, relax and build back your energy." Lucy told Natsu calmly. Natsu then walked to the edge of the cave and sat down to watch the battle. " I'm going to end this" Lucy said while punching her palm. "_Raienryū no__ Hōkō!"_ the combination of lighting and flames flew out of Lucy's mouth into a big ray of destruction towards Billy. Once the flames were gone then only thing that was left was a statue like dragon standing on the floor with shock on his face. Lucy fell to the floor with exhaustion. Natsu ran up the Billy and screamed " Lucy Kick!" and kicked the dragon to the ground with a loud thump. Natsu walked toward Lucy and put her on his back. While struggling to keep her on his back, Natsu walked over to the red box that the dragon was guarding. Natsu carefully opened it to see that there was a jar with transparent red juice in it with cherry blossom petals in it. "First ingredient down" Natsu sighed.

* * *

**Key:**

**Baka: Idiot  
Gomen : I'm sorry  
Demo : But  
Ja ne : See you  
Matte : Wait  
Yakusoku : Promise  
_Karyū no Hōkō_ : Fire Dragon's Roar  
_Karyū no Tekken_ : Fire Dragon's Iron Fist  
_Raienryū no Hōkō_ : Lighting Flame Dragon's Roar  
_Regurusu Inpakuto_ : Regulus Impact  
_Sando Basutā_ : Sand Buster**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Did you like chapter 6. I hope you did. Sorry it was so short. I had a lot of homework and tests. And now I have a HUGE test coming up. The hard 7th grade life. Well who cares lets just get on with the show. Without further ado Chapter 7. Sorry this one is short too.  
REVIEW!  
REVIEW!  
REVIEW!**

* * *

Lucy sprung out of bed with a thump for the ruff carpet under her feet. _Where am I?! _Lucy thought quickly as she searched the room. " You are back at the hotel Lucy, ochitsuke" a high pitched voice said. Lucy then quickly turned round to see Natsu sitting in a chair with a you are so stupid look on his face. " But, we were, what Ehhhh!" Lucy said, trying to comprehend the situation. " You did a powerful move and not used to using all of that magic you passed out and then I did my version of Lucy kick and I grabbed the first ingredient and you and then walked us back to the hotel" Natsu stated with a bored look on his face. " Arigato" Lucy said shyly. " Well since we got an ingredient yesterday I was thinking we could just relax and do what ever today" Natsu said. " Sure, it's not like I feel like fighting today anyways" Lucy yawned and flopped back on the bed and closed her eyes. " I think I am going to take a nice long nap" Lucy said. Lucy's stomach growled a big loud grumble. " Hahaha" Natsu laughed. " Do you want to go get some breakfast?" Lucy asked shyly embarrassed about her hunger. " Sure " Natsu said " Yosh " He pumped one fist up in the air. Natsu and Lucy got dressed and got ready to go eat. The best friends walked out of the hotel and towards a local pancake restaurant, "Flapjacks'. They got seated right away and started to read the menus. " Maybe I get this lovely couple something to drink" a skinny waitress with curled dirty blonde hair asked. " EHHH! Muri muri muri muri muri! We ... ehhh ... aren't a couple!" Lucy exclaimed with a dark blush on her face. " Can I have a beer?" Natsu asked, unaware of the situation. " Oh I'm sorry! One beer coming up. What would you like, sir?" The waitress asked. " Can I get a strawberry milkshake?" Lucy asked. " Come right up" The waitress exclaimed with a smiled and walked away to go place their orders. " So what happened after I passed out?" Lucy asked with an interested smile. " I told you everything " Natsu said in a happy-ish tone. " Sure you did. I bet you did something to me while I was asleep." Lucy said sarcastically. " Oh yeah, and what would I do?" Natsu asked jokingly. " You probably poked my boobs or something!" Lucy said while laughing her butt off. " So did I? Or did I not?" Natsu asked seductively. "Masaka ?" Lucy said with sarcastic shock. " Hehe, jōku jōku " Natsu said while he and Lucy busted into laughter. Then the waitress came took their orders and got their food. After breakfast Natsu and Lucy decided to take a walk to the park. The park was nice and quite large. Right when you came in you could see the playground to the left and the small pond to the right. There was wooden benches everywhere. They walked to a bench that was a few feet from the pond and sat down, Natsu putting his arm across the bench around Lucy. Natsu's cold touch reminded Lucy about their kiss back at the guild. Her face a deep shade of red. _Is my body really that cold or is Natsu's body just really hot _Lucy thought trying to forget about the kiss. _D__oes he remember? Should I ask? But what if he forgot about it. That would be really awkward. but I still have to ask because I need to know if he has feelings for me! Not that I have feelings for him or anything. Or do_ I? Lucy's face suddenly turned a deep crimson." Natsu? should we talk about what happened at the guild?" Lucy asked scared that he had forgotten. " What happened at the guild?" Natsu asked confused. _Shimatta he forgot! What am I going to do? _Lucy panicked_. _" Oh nothing, it's ok" Lucy said doing a good job at hiding her disappointment. " Lucy" He said slowly while tuning to face her. "What happened at the guild?" He asked at the same slow pace. " It's okay. Nothing happened at the guild" Lucy lied. He grabbed Lucy's shoulders and looked her in the eyes" Lucy tell me right now" Natsu ordered like a parent scolding a child. Lucy turned her head away from Natsu" The k..i." Lucy mumbled. " The what?" Natsu asked. " The ki..ss" she whispered a little louder but still trailed off but Natsu seemed to understand what she said. He turned back to his old position, facing the pond. " You want to talk about the kiss?" Natsu asked kind of boldly. " Yeah" Lucy mumbled. " Ok what about it?" He asked still in his bold tone. " Umm . . well, I have a question, Why did you kiss me?" Lucy asked louder than her other statements. " Why did I kiss you" Natsu repeated. "That's an easy one! Because I love you !" **_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_**

* * *

**Key:  
Ochitsuke : Calm Down  
Arigato : Thank you  
Muri : Impossible/Unreasonable  
Masaka : You couldn't have  
Jōku : Joke  
Shimatta : Damn it**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**I went to six flags and on a cruise. So be jealous. Hehe. Sorry for the delay. I have been busy. **

* * *

" That's an easy one! Because I love you" Natsu said with a happy-go-lucky tone. " EHHHHH!" Lucy screamed, with shock. _He l-l-loves me _Lucy though in a panic. _Does she not like me back? Oh no. Judging on her reaction she doesn't like me back! I have to correct this _Natsu though. " In a friend kind of way of course" Natsu said in the same tone with a fake smile on. _ Friendly? What? Oh! Friendly? Lucy thought. _" Oh yeah of course"Lucy said kind of disappointed. " Lets go back to the hotel its almost dinner time" Natsu said while looking at a near by clock. " Yeah I'm kind of hungry. How about you go back to the hotel and I will got buy dinner stuff?" Lucy asked. " Sounds good" Natsu said as he started to walk in one direction. Lucy looked at the clock and saw that it was 4 o'clock " I'll be back around ... 4:30-ish" Lucy suggested. "Okay! Ja ne! " Natsu replied. Lucy and Natsu walked separate ways. Lucy walked to the right side and asked a random person if there was a grocery store anywhere near by. He pointed down the street and she started to walk and think at the same time. _He only likes me as a friend. Well I guess it's only normal. Matte! Why am I so disappointed. I only like him as a friend. Right? Or do I love him? _Lucy thought scared of her further emotions. _What if I do love him? It's not like he loves me back. I can't help but think that he likes me! Ekkkk! I think I might like Natsu. It can't be love though. It's just like a school-girl crush, or something like that _Lucy thought as she picked up some rice, she was going to make curry tonight_. I don't even know how I feet anymore _Lucy thought defeated.

* * *

" Okay! Ja ne" Natsu replied. Natsu and Lucy walked separate ways. Natsu walked back out of the park and down the street in the direction of the hotel. The sky started to turn gray with puffy clouds. _So, Lucy doesn't like me back. I always thought our feelings were the same for each other. I guess I was wrong. Maybe I should give up. No I can't give up! But what if she likes some one else other than me. Like. . . . . Gray! That ice princess is trying to steal MY Lucy! But what if she really likes him. Shouldn't I juts be happy for her? _" GRRRR!" Natsu screamed in front of the hotel. Everyone turned to watch him crouch to the ground and hold his face. Rain drops started to fall to the sky hitting his face as Natsu looked into the sky. " I just don't know what to do anymore!" Natsu screamed confused starting to cry ( Lucy's eyes get really water, it wasn't Natsu being unmanly). " I don't get it!" He cried. After a while his brake down was over and he pulled himself up and went inside to wait for Lucy. After about 15 minutes Lucy came back to the room with ingredients for curry. "Tadaima!" Lucy yelled as she entered the hotel room. " Okaeri " Natsu said with fake happiness. Lucy went to the small stove in the hotel room and started to make the curry. " I'm gonna make curry for dinner is that ok?" Lucy asked even though she had already started to make it. " Yeah that's fine" Natsu said as he flopped down on the bed on his back. As Lucy made dinner Natsu started to summer sault across the beds out of boredom.20 minutes later Lucy called back to Natsu " Curry's ready!" she yelled as she snapped Natsu out of his summer sault trance. " Smells good!" Natsu said as he sat down and sniffed his plate. Natsu immediately started to scarf down all of his food. " Slow down or you will chock baka!" Lucy yelled as she witnessed this scene. Natsu finished his food with a loud burp , got up from his chair and repeated his flopping onto the foot of the bed move. Natsu closed his eyes and started to "snore". Lucy finished her food as a normal person would eat their food, pulled Natsu into his covers and sat next to him. She started to rub his soft pink hair. " Is it love?" she asked herself. Lucy stood up from Natsu's bed, walked to her own, got in and fell asleep. W_hat does she mean "is it love?". Is WHAT love? _Natsu thought. Natsu drifted off to sleep drowned in his thoughts.

* * *

**Key: **

**Ja ne : see you later  
Matte : wait  
Tadaima : I'm home  
Baka : idiot  
Okaeri : welcome home**


End file.
